board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Blue Badger
CantFaketheFunk 72. Blue Badger You now have the Blue Badger's theme in your head. The Blue Badger was made by Gumshoe and is cool by association. However, it doesn't do much other than that, other than dance dance dance until it drops! ...also there was that goddamn "make the vase match" bit. That sucked. ---- DNEA 43. Blue Badger The Blue Badger is made of pure evil. Just look at him. Look at him as his hauntingly evil theme plays. You just know he staring out of that screen and into your soul and his stare just says "FOOLISH MORTAL YOU THINK I'M THE BEST CHARACTER EVER BUT YOU'RE TOO FOOLISH A FOOL TO REALIZE THE FOOLISHNESS OF THAT THOUGHT (goddamn i'm sounding like that lame whippy prosecutor) I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL, KICK YOUR PUPPY, TAKE A DUMP ON YOUR TERM PAPER, AND LEAVE YOUR TOILET SEAT UP but first I have to do my little jaunty dance." Thank God for small favours that he died at the end of the case or we all know that he would've skinned Phoenix alive and then worn his skin as a disguise. ---- Naye745 28. Blue Badger he dances and dances but never stops (SPOILERS) oh no he stopped ---- Paratroopa1 54. The Blue Badger As awesome as the Blue Badger's dance is, I think he's more hilarious simply for the role he plays in the entire case. The video has to be one of my favorite moments in the entire series, and it's made like ten times funnier with the Blue Badger there, dancing and playing his song, with Edgey just staring at it in disbelief at the end. And then there's the vase that Ema thought was the Blue Badger, which is pretty funny too. ---- SSBM_Guy 26. THE BLUE BADGER http://www.court-records.net/evidence/blue%20badger.png http://www.court-records.net/Places/DS/frontofpolice.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/badgerbadgerbadger.png [http://www.court-records.net/animation/badger.gif Case(s) (The Dancing One): 1-5 Case(s) (Doll): 1-4, 1-5, 2-4, 3-3 The Blue Badger! Defender of Justice! Guardian of Proof! ...Or something. I haven't played Case 1-5 in a long time. Anyways, The Blue Badger is awesome. I mean, that dance is epic. He's awesome. I mean, Gumshoe built the dancing Blue Badger, so it must be awesome. Also, the Chief of Detectives thought of the Blue Badger in the first place. Whenever I feel annoyed at Case 1-5, I just examine the Dancing Blue Badger. Then, all my dislike for Case 1-5 is suddenly gone. It's just so awesome. And his theme song is so awesome and relaxing. Sure, the whole Jar = Blue Badger part was really annoying, but...you get to see the Blue Badger dancing on the top screen as well as the Blue Badger's Theme. So, that made it not as annoying. And finally...that security video. That was just too awesome. "What the hell is that wriggling piece of plywood?!" Also, the Pink Badger is pretty badass, too. ---- [[transience] 85. Blue Badger - ARGH I HATE THAT GOD DAMN SONG THAT PLAYS WHENEVER THAT THING IS AROUND - least favourite part of the PW series: trying to position that vase. I blame the Blue Badger. argh. - this is probably the only thing in the PW series that seriously infuriates me - sorry naye ---- WiggumFan267 31. The Blue Badger Defender of Truth. Guardian of Proof. The whole involving the video stuff is one of the most fun things in the game and I actually really liked the vase thing. Category:Fictional characters